Small Problems 2
by Caelice
Summary: Kitty has to leave to France for three months to visit her long lost cousin. When problems between their friends cause anger, can she and Lance handle the long separation and stay loyal to each other? Probably not…


**Summary: **Kitty has to leave to France for three months to visit her long lost cousin. When problems between their friends cause anger, can she and Lance handle the long separation and stay loyal to each other? Probably not…

**Disclaimer: **I own Lolita, her mum and Eric. The X men evolution cast do not belong to me.

NOTE: You do not have to read the first one to understand the second one, but if you enjoyed this one you'll probably enjoy the first one!

Okay, since you guys seemed to like this format I decided to do another. I wasn't planning to, but the plot just popped up in my head and I thought 'why not?' And I added in phone conversations. But anyway, this is a Lance/Kitty. There'll be some Jean, Rogue and a few others. Pietro is also there, and he's kind of the humorous dude with the jokes. Where would we be without that little perverted, dumbass bastard? That's why I love him so much.

For anyone who's reading this one, and hasn't read the first one, you can probably guess who the chat names belong to. IROCKTHEWORLD is Lance, and the rest of them are extremely obvious so I won't mention them.

NOTE 2: I know that at some time Rahne and Jubilee left back to their homes, but in this story they're back in the Institute. Oh, and the X men still go to school. So it's pretty much after Apocalypse but the mutant hatred stuff has kind of…dissolved.

So, enjoy!

And review!

Small Problems 2

**PrettyKitty15: **OMG, I can't believe it! It's amazing!

**JeantheQueen: **What's wrong?

**Rogue-a-licious: **Yeah, why were you acting so uptight this morning?

**PrettyKitty15: **I have a cousin! OMG, I have a cousin!

**Rogue-a-licious: **…and??

**PrettyKitty15: **Do you remember when I told you about my mom's sister? The one's whose daughter fell off a cliff a few months ago? And they thought she was dead?

**Rogue-a-licious: **Yeah?

**JeantheQueen: **What? I've never heard about her!

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, my mom's sister's daughter fell off a cliff a few months ago.

**JeantheQueen: **…You _just _said that. What's her name?

**PrettyKitty15: **Lolita. She was born in America but her parents moved to France because her dad's French. And she's ALIVE!

**JeantheQueen: **How?

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, apparently she got washed up on shore and some people found her and nursed her back to health. She got hit on the head, so she couldn't remember too much. And a few days ago they found the ad stating her disappearance and BAM! She was returned to her parents about a week ago.

**Rogue-a-licious: **That sounds like a story. You know. Girl is lost, girl is found, girl is returned and yay, happy Hollywood scene.

**PrettyKitty15: **I know! But anyway, my parents want to go to France to meet her, and of course, I have to go too! Yay! She was sooooooo awesome. We were like best friends. AND she was _also _a vegetarian! So, I'm going to France to meet up with her!

**JeantheQueen: **Cool! For how long?

**PrettyKitty15: **For…3 months.

**Rogue-a-licious: **WHAAAAAAT? THREE MONTHS!!

**PrettyKitty15: **I know! But I haven't seen her in months! And I thought she was dead!

_**MaximofftheGod had entered the conversation**_

**MaximofftheGod: **Hello Ladies.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Hey sweetheart.

**PrettyKitty15: **Sweetheart?

**Rogue-a-licious: **Inside thing.

**JeantheQueen: **Ah, Pietro, just the guy I've been wanting to talk to.

**MaximofftheGod: **Yes, my dear Jeanette?

**JeantheQueen: **It's Jean. And would you care to tell me _why _Scott went to the hospital after school today with a pencil STUCK UP HIS NOSE????!!!!!

**MaximofftheGod: **And would _you _care you tell _me_ why Summers has a pencil stuck up his ass?

**JeantheQueen: **PIETRO!

**MaximofftheGod: **He deserved it.

**Rogue-a-licious: **OMG THAT WAS YOU?? AHAHHAH! That was hilarious!

**JeantheQueen: **- Death Glare –

**Rogue-a-licious: **Wow, that's scary even on chat. Heh, sorry about that.

**MaximofftheGod: **Sorry, Jean, but Summers insulted my nickname!

**JeantheQueen: **What nickname?

**MaximofftheGod: **_The _Pietro. _The_ Pietro was _not _amused when Summers told _The _Pietro that the nickname was gay.

**JeantheQueen: **Well, it is.

**MaximofftheGod: **…you want a pencil up your nose?

**JeantheQueen: **Well thanks to you now Scott has a constant nosebleed. I hope you're happy.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Obviously you didn't see him dancing in the parking lot of the mall half an hour ago wearing Kitty's Sadie Hawkins dress.

**PrettyKitty15: **PIETRO!!

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has entered the conversation**_

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Hi girls.

**MaximofftheGod: **Ahem.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **And Lady.

**MaximofftheGod: **…that was below the belt.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Does it matter? You've got nothing _down there_.

**MaximofftheGod:** You're…dead…

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Probably am. Fatso Frank found out I was using his computer. He's absolutely furious.

**PrettyKitty15: **Oh, that's not good. You're not going to get fired are you?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **No way. I'm the best he's got so far. But I'd better be careful from now on. If he finds out I'm on his computer he'll kill me.

**MaximofftheGod: **Well, why are you _still _on his computer?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **…whoops. Got to go.

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has left the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **He never learns.

**MaximofftheGod: **So what's up with you and Lance? You guys don't seem to talk much anymore. You both are really distant.

**Rogue-a-licious: **I've noticed too.

**JeantheQueen: **Me too.

**PrettyKitty15: **Are you guys _spying _on us, or something?

**MaximofftheGod: **- whistles - …no

**PrettyKitty15: **You'd better keep an eye open at night, Pietro, because I'll get you. I'll creep in when you least expect it…

**MaximofftheGod: **You know what? I'm going to let you cool down for a bit…Maybe a few months…wait, what's this about you leaving?

**Rogue-a-licious: **She's going to France for three months to visit a dead cousin.

**MaximofftheGod: **Why? Something wrong with your _living_ relatives?

**PrettyKitty15: **SHE IS ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

_**PrettyKitty15 has left the conversation**_

**MaximofftheGod: **That was…surreal. Rogue, we still on for this afternoon?

**Rogue-a-licious: **Of course we are Sparky.

**JeantheQueen: **What's happening this afternoon? And what's with the Sparky?

**MaximofftheGod: **Damn, I forgot that she was still here. Um, I'm off!

_**MaximofftheGod has left the conversation**_

**JeantheQueen: **Rogue…what's happening this afternoon?

**Rogue-a-licious: **I'm not comfortable with this question.

**JeantheQueen: **Rogue!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Fine. Pietro's sneaking me into the Acolytes' base so I can meet up with Remy.

**JeantheQueen: **Are you nuts??!! Scott's going to kill you!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Not as long as he's in the hospital with a pencil stuck up his nose…

**JeantheQueen: **You guys _planned _it??!! You're soooooo dead!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Please don't tell the Professor!! Or Scott!! It's just that I haven't seen Remy for weeks and I miss him like heck!

**JeantheQueen: **We'll see…

_**JeantheQueen has left the conversation**_

_-_

_Two days later_

-

Goodbye Notes to Kitty

Hey Kitty! Hope you have a fun trip to France! We'll miss you!

_- Rahne, Amara, Jubes_

Hope you have a great time in France, and say hello to your cousin for me! By the way, she lives in Paris right? Could you ask her if she knows a guy named Jeff Alistair? He was my best friend before he moved to France.

_- Ray_

Have fun!

_- Sam_

Buy me lots of candy and chocolate!

_- Jamie_

Hey Kitty! My e-mail's Give it out to as many hot French babes as you can. I'll miss you!

_- Bobby_

Have fun in France, Kitty!! Be careful and don't follow any strangers.

_- Scott_

Buy me lots of prank stuff. And don't be so negative, Scott.

_- Kurt_

I'm NOT being negative Kurt! Kitty could really get hurt if she follows a stranger and they kidnap her!

_- Scott_

Guys! You're only supposed to write in here _once_! And can you please just stick to the traditional 'Good luck in France, Kitty!' PLEASE!

_- Jean_

Sorry.

_- Scott_

Sorry

_- Kurt_

We'll miss you soooooo much Kitty! Who are we going to rant on and on to? And how about all those fun chats? And when we teased Pietro behind his back because I accidentally put a footprint on the back of his pants? Who's going to laugh with me? BOOHOO: D.

I hope you meet your cousin and you guys have a great time. Buy me some makeup. I hear it's really good quality over there. And if your cousin happens to know any really cute French guys…well, you know how I get whenever I hear that accent. Tee hee.

By the way, my meeting with _him _went very, very well.

_- Rogue_

Have fun with your cousin. I hope the plane ride won't be too tedious. And…hey! Rogue!! Why did you tell Kitty about _him _and not me? I practically had to beg for you to tell me everything!

Anyway, have fun in France. Maybe you'll get to learn some French. And don't forget about us!!

Oh and, I remember that Pietro incident with the footprint. That was pretty hilarious, remember?

_- Jean_

You, Rogue and Jean are going to DIE for that footprint incident!! DIE! But anyway, have fun in France. Give as many hot girls my e-mail. I can speak French, so I'll have no problemo communicating with the babes. Oh and I've sent you an address in Paris that my best friend used to go to. She loved it! It's kind of like a Swedish massage thing or something like that, really inexpensive and great. You might like it!

And btw, going to Paris would be the perfect excuse to have a nice, short fling without Lance _ever _knowing. But anyway…

Bon voyage!

_- The Pietro_

Pietro is going to die for that _fling _comment. I'll write to you Kitty, I promise. Don't go to France and forget me, because I swear I won't forget you! I'm going to miss you so much. Couldn't your cousin come to Bayville instead? Oh well, at least you'll be back.

I'll try and catch you online, but you'll probably be having too much fun without me. : (

_- Lance_

Have fun in France. Sorry about my earlier messages. And…wait a sec…why the _hell _have Maximoff and Alvers signed your poster? I'm going to kill them! Especially Maximoff!

_- 'Angry' Scott_

-

**PK15 to JtheQ: **Thx soooooo much for the poster. It's awesome.

**JtheQ to PK15: **No prob. Where are you now?

**PK15 to JtheQ: **Just about to board the plane.

**JtheQ to PK15: **Write to us! Or chat to us!

**PK15 to JtheQ: **Of course I will. Have to turn to my cell phone now. We're boarding. Bye!

-

Dear Lance,

I'm on the plane right now, writing this letter. Of course, I won't be able to send it out for a few days. We have to drive to my cousin's place, which is somewhere on the outskirts of the city, and then I have to figure out how to use the French post or whatever. I'm much too used to sending e-mails.

I really miss you already. My parents are so pissed off because I'm going out with a guy who doesn't have any parents and doesn't get top grades and blah. But I don't care. They're parents after all. We're not actually meant to _listen _to them.

That doesn't matter though. I really wish you were here. I wish my cousin could come to America instead of me going to France. I mean, three months! I like her and all, and I'm glad that she's not dead, but three months away from you!! Nobody's worth that!!

Are Rogue and Jean doing well? I've only been away for about six hours (this plane trip is soooooo boring) but they're probably wasting away…completely useless without me…: D joking.

How are _you_? Do you miss me? You'd better miss me! I'm pining away here, bored and completely _dying_ to go online so I can chat to someone, but that's out of the question since I don't want to kill everybody. But I miss you like hell and I wish I didn't have to stay there for three months! Three months! That's a lot!

Write me back!

Love,

Kitty

-

_A week later_

-

_**MaximofftheGod has entered the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **Pietro, you are so dead! That address you gave me was to a freaking _gay _strip club!

**MaximofftheGod: **I know! I can't believe you actually went there!!

**PrettyKitty15: **How do you even _know _a place like that?

**MaximofftheGod: **I forgot to mention that my friend was a lesbian, and that the massage is delivered by a Swedish hooker. I still can't believe you _fell _for it!

**PrettyKitty15: **I walked in and I was soooooo embarrassed because this topless girl just came up and _hugged_ me.

**MaximofftheGod: **Wow, Lola's still there? I thought she got fired years ago.

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has entered the conversation**_

**MaximofftheGod: **Ooooh, lover boy's here.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Hey Kitty. How's France?

**PrettyKitty15: **Miserable.

_**JeantheQueen has entered the conversation**_

_**Rogue-a-licious has entered the conversation**_

**MaximofftheGod: **What? Why? France is awesome!! My Dad and I lived there for half a year.

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, France is nice, but everything else sucks!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Why?

**PrettyKitty15: **My cousin's a complete bitch. I walked in with my parents and she looks at me in this really bitchy way and goes 'my mom told me that her sister was a loser. I guess it runs in the family.'

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Harsh!

**JeantheQueen: **Whoa! Now that's going too far! She insulted your mom as well?

**PrettyKitty15: **I know! And my aunt was telling her off. I know that Aunt Jade would never say that about my mom, so I was totally fuming. But my mom was okay with it. She said that Lolita's been through a hard time so I should forgive her for all the crap that's going to spill out of her big, fat mouth!

**JeantheQueen: **She really said that?

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, she didn't say that exactly, but it was the gist.

**MaximofftheGod: **So, who cares? Kick her ass, pluck out a few hairs off her head and BAM! Revenge.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Shut up Pietro!

**PrettyKitty15: **No, I think Pietro's actually right, for once.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **When dealing with people like this, violence is completely acceptable.

**JeantheQueen: **No it's not!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Fine, it's not. But it feels good.

**JeantheQueen: **…yeah, it does.

**PrettyKitty15: **And that was _just _when I met her. I've been with her a week, and I now officially hate her. She called me Tubby, even though when she tried on some of my jeans without telling me you could see a layer of fat on her hips. And she calls her friends over and they're all complete bitches with upturned noses and who wear leopard skin skirts. Bitches! All of them!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Want me to go over there and pummel them?

**PrettyKitty15: **I would love that : D.

**MaximofftheGod: **So what does she look like? Fat, short and ugly with a large wart on her nose, bulging eyes and big jaw?

**PrettyKitty15: **No. She's quite pretty, tall, skinny (but not as skinny as me!), with flawless skin, light blue eyes and a normal-sized jaw (unfortunately).

**MaximofftheGod: **Oh…can I have her phone number?

**PrettyKitty15: **Pietro! You're not being sensitive to my sufferings. She's been making my life a living heck for the past week. She steals my stuff, and we were in a restaurant and when I got mad at her she raised her voice so loud everyone was staring. It's how she gets her way.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **What did you do?

**PrettyKitty15: **I screamed back! And she totally backed down! Hah!

**JeantheQueen: **Wow. At least you're not being a pushover.

**MaximofftheGod: **Good for you.Well, I'm off. Rogue, meet me at the front gate.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Got it, Sparky.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Front gate? Sparky? What's going on?

_**MaximofftheGod has left the conversation**_

_**Rogue-a-licious has left the conversation**_

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **What is going on between those two?

**PrettyKitty15: **Pietro hasn't told you?

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** …no, he has. I just like to ACT oblivious…

**JeantheQueen: **Leave the sarcastic comments to Pietro. Unless you want a bunch of enraged harpies – Kitty, Rogue, me – to tear you to bits. At least _he _is used to us chasing him.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Fine. But what's going on between them? Are they having an affair?

**PrettyKitty15: **No. Pietro is helping Rogue sneak into the Acolytes' base so she can see Gambit.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **WHAT? THAT'S TERRIBLE!!!!!

**PrettyKitty15: **…um…okay…

**JeantheQueen: **Why is that terrible? She's in love with Gambit!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I know! And that's really, really bad!

**PrettyKitty15: **No it's not!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **How did Rogue even convince Pietro to do that for him?

**PrettyKitty15: **Apparently she blackmailed him. He didn't want to at the start, but she had some pretty good info to convince him.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Ugh! That bitch!

**PrettyKitty15: **HEY!

**JeantheQueen: **Hey!

**PrettyKitty15: **Why are you acting so uptight about this anyway?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Isn't it obvious?

**JeantheQueen: **Yeah, it's obvious. We just like to ACT oblivious.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **...it's like a slap in the face.

**PrettyKitty15:** Get to the point!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Well, Pietro's taking Rogue to see Gambit so they can go necking in his bedroom, right?

**JeantheQueen: **Tactless, but true.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Well, this must be killing Pietro.

**PrettyKitty15: **Wait a minute…does Pietro have a crush on Rogue?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **CRUSH? HE'S TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**JeantheQueen: **That's not good…

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **You know, you were much smarter _before _you made that comment.

**PrettyKitty15: **Shut up Lance. And why does he even like her that much?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **It was a few months ago, when we had that big fight. Do you remember?

**PrettyKitty15: **Oh yeah. I remember.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Heh heh. Um…I love you?

**JeantheQueen: **Get to the point, Alvers!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Well, they met up to gossip about us, and so Rogue could lend Pietro her conditioner and, I don't know. Pietro said that 'something clicked'. For him, anyway. For her, it was the exact same day that she asked him if her could find a way to let her see Gambit, although at the time I only knew it as 'the big secret no one should know about, especially Lance'. They used to tease me about not knowing what they were up to. Anyway, I remember he was all depressed that day, because when I made dinner he only asked for ONE egg and not THREE. A sure sign of depression.

**PrettyKitty15: **Wow, that's bad. Maybe we could talk Rogue round? You know, convince her to spend more time with Pietro.

**JeantheQueen: **Maybe I could mess with her mind a bit?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **What, so she's artificially in love with Pietro? No way. If he found out it would kill him. I mean, KILL him.

**JeantheQueen: **Well, I have to go. The Professor's calling me. Bye Lance. Bye Kitty. Hope you solve your 'bitch' problem in time.

_**JeantheQueen has left the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **So it's just us now.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Yeah. So, besides the whole cousin thing, how's France?

**PrettyKitty15: **It's fine. It's great, actually. The people here are really nice. But I still can't believe I have to stay here for three whole months.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I know. It's so hard being away from you.

**PrettyKitty15: **I know. But at least I'll be back in two months and three weeks.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **There aren't any 'cute guys' nearby, are there?

**PrettyKitty15: **I don't know, and I don't care.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **- insert happy dance – YAY!

**PrettyKitty15: **: D. Just don't go ogling any cheerleaders while I'm gone, okay?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Promise.

**PrettyKitty15: **I have to go now. My parents want to visit the Louvre and complain about how disappointing the Mona Lisa is. I swear, it's the only reason they even go to that museum.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Pietro said it was pretty cool. The museum, not the Mona Lisa.

**PrettyKitty15: **It is. Well, bye.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Bye.

_**PrettyKitty15 has left the conversation**_

**-**

_Three weeks later_

-

Hey, are you all right? You look tired.

- L

_I'm listening to a lecture about alkenes and polymers and being deprived of sleep. Of course I'm tired._

_- P_

Didn't we hear this lecture before?

- L

_Yeah. When you were having that fight with Kitty. But today it's just revision for the test. A test that I am not going to take because I'm going to be very, very ill…very ill. _

_- P_

Well, you _look_ ill. What's wrong? The whole thing with Rogue bringing you down? Kitty and Jean told me about the whole Gambit and Rogue thing. Sorry man.

- L

_Yeah. I guess. I'm just getting so depressed about it, because I know that the happier she gets with Gambit, the less chance there is for me. But it was a lost cause to begin with. I'm just wallowing in my depression. Wallow, wallow, wallow…and wallow some more. What does wallow mean?_

_- P_

I don't know. But why don't you just give up on Rogue?

- L

_Oh, this coming from the guy who hung onto his ex-girlfriend for three months._

_- P_

Fine. But you don't have to stick your middle finger up at me. I get the point.

- L

_So, changing the subject, have you talked to Kitty lately?_

_- P_

No. She hasn't been online for three weeks. I'm getting a bit worried.

- L

_It's okay. Maybe her internet broke down, or she's just too busy._

_- P_

Maybe. But that still worries me. Maybe she's having fun without me. I mean, that's not a bad thing, but what if she's forgotten me?

- L

_I don't know. But why don't you just give up on Kitty?_

_- P_

…why do things I say always come round and get thrown in my face?

- L

_Because the things you say are stupid. _

_- P_

Good point. So what about my problem with Kitty? What if she's met another guy and forgotten about me completely? I mean, what if he's got long, curly blonde hair, intense blue eyes, rock hard pecs and huge man nipples? And what if he's athletic, a borderline genius and good at art or something like that. Kitty always had a thing for artists. I mean, that's the perfect guy! And look at me! I'm an orphaned teen who has a mullet, got expelled from school about a hundred times, works in a garage for a sleaze named Fatso Frank and lives with _three other guys_.

- L

_So…tell me once again, how the _hell _did you ever get her to go out with you? _

_- P_

I mean, love can happen in a second. Rogue told me that. She said that Gambit was completely annoying, like a puppy always following her around or a fly that she always wanted to swat. She told me she hated how he was always so smooth and suave and stuff, and then one day he just fell flat on his face in front of her and WHAM! She totally fell in love.

- L

_Oh. Cool. _

_- P_

Oh, crap. Sorry. I didn't meant to…to…sorry. I forgot about the whole you and Rogue thing.

- L

_Yeah. Doesn't matter. I have to deal with it every single time she tells me how wonderful he is and rants on and on about him. I think I might open a Lonely Men's Club. _

_- P_

I'll join.

- L

_But why? A guy like me shouldn't _need _to open a Lonely Men's Club. I mean, with my dashing good looks, quick wit and unmistakable charm Rogue should _easily _fall for me!! _

_- P_

You know…maybe it's because you're so arrogant.

- L

_But I'm not like that with Rogue…_

_- P_

Look, I'm sorry for your plight, but can we get back to _my _problem with Kitty. I'm dying here!!

- L

_Look, I know you think that maybe Kitty's ignoring you, but perhaps _you _should be the one to send her a letter. _

_- P_

You know what? You're RIGHT! You're right!

- L

_I know. I'm always right. _

_- P_

Thanks man! That's a great idea!

- L

_And once again, The Pietro saves the day._

_- P_

-

Dear Kitty,

Why haven't you written to me? I've been really worried about you, especially since you haven't called or written or gone online for three weeks straight. I'm really worried and kind of scared.

Anyway, you're not really missing out on anything here. Oh, except that Pietro kicked a football in Summers eye and now it swelled up to the size of an orange. It was hilarious. Especially since, when he was flailing around he grabbed at Hilary Dallas' chest and she blew up at him and he had to hide in the boys' bathroom for a few hours while she ran round looking for him.

And Jean got mad at him because she thought he did it on purpose. So then Hilary and Jean gathered up their evil forces and chased him round the school until Kelly threatened to evict them from the soccer and cheerleading team if they didn't let him go to the nurse.

But other than that nothing interesting has happened. It's like everything's become so dull without you. I miss you.

Rogue is still seeing Gambit every other day, and Pietro's starting to get scared that Magneto suspects something. You know how his dad gets, and if he ever finds out that Pietro's been sneaking her in then…

But anyway, I've been hoping that you'd write to me, but if you're busy then, you know…it doesn't matter. I can still wait. Only two more months.

Love,

Lance

-

_A week and a half later_

-

Dear Lance,

I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you, but believe me, it's not by my own choice.

My parents grounded me.

GROUNDED ME!!!!!!!

It was soooooooo unfair!

But anyway, I can't explain all of this on a letter. Go online. I'll be online on Friday all day so make sure to go on.

Love,

Kitty

-

_Half a week later_

-

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has entered the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **Hey sweetheart.

**MaximofftheGod: **Bleh. Sweetheart.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Okay, Lance is here. Now tell us why you were grounded.

**JeantheQueen: **Yeah! Tell!!! We didn't hear from you for five weeks!! Five weeks!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Yay! Only three more weeks to go before you come back.

**PrettyKitty15: **My parents grounded me for a month because of a little incident involving me and my COUSIN.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Well? Tell us!!

**PrettyKitty15: **Okay, it was the five weeks ago and Lolita and I were in a wine shop, really, really expensive. You know what I mean?

**MaximofftheGod: **Yeah. Get on with it!!!

**PrettyKitty15: **So anyway, she and I wandered off while our parents stayed to negotiate the price of some wine. So then my parents told me to play nice with her, because they already noticed that Lolita and I didn't like each other, and I decided to be tolerant. So then, Lolita takes a bottle of wine, somehow opens it and says to me 'you drink?' and then pours the whole thing down her throat. So I grab it from her and say to her 'that's stealing' and then we start to fight and before you know it she landed a big fat punch on my nose. So obviously, I punch her back and we start to fight. And then I've pinned her to the ground and my parents and her walk in.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Jeez. Wrong timing.

**MaximofftheGod: **Bitch fight!!

**PrettyKitty15: **And obviously, because I've got the upper hand, everyone thinks it's _my _fault!! So I'm just like, '_excuse me_'?? And then when I get up the stupid bitch head butts me in the stomach and I grab her and, using the momentum I kind of swing her away and she falls into the shelves and shelves of wine and everything goes crashing down. Every single bottle of wine, smashed completely. And my parents and her parents had to pay for the damage.

**JeantheQueen: **No wonder your parents were mad! I mean, that must have been bloody expensive!!

**PrettyKitty15: **Well duh!! I don't even want to _think _about all those zeros. And the worst thing is, it's all her fault. I was just defending myself and she was being such a bitch!! And she went crying to her parents about how I _attacked _her and they totally believed the stupid lie, so I got grounded for a whole freaking _month _and she gets grounded for two weeks!! Only two weeks!! It's not fair!

**Rogue-a-licious: **OMG, that's awful!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I have to go. Fatso Frank's come back early, unfortunately.

**MaximofftheGod: **I'm leaving as well.

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has left the conversation**_

_**MaximofftheGod has left the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **Okay, I have to confess something to you guys. And I'm _only _telling you because I trust you guys so much and I know you can keep a secret!!

**JeantheQueen: **Okay…what is it?

**PrettyKitty15: **Um, well…Lolita has a huge crush on this guy, who often comes over with her clique and stuff. He's a jock, but he's _really _smart and _really _good-looking. And he's quite nice too and Lolita is soooooo head over heels in love with him. So, when he came over after I was grounded, I thought, 'what a perfect opportunity for revenge!'

**Rogue-a-licious: **Oh no. This sounds bad.

**PrettyKitty15: **It is. So he came over and, because Lolita's always too shy to talk to him, I decided to flaunt my confidence in front of her. I totally went up to Eric (that's his name) and started flirting with him. And he was totally lapping it up in front of her. And then I left, because I didn't want it to get any worse.

**JeantheQueen: **Well, what's so bad about that?

**PrettyKitty15: **Well…um…I think he likes me now. A LOT. And I mean a lot!!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Kitty…you moron.

**PrettyKitty15: **That's not the worst bit. I think I like him TOO!!

**JeantheQueen: **WHAT? ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY WACKO?? WHAT ABOUT LANCE?? HUH?? WHAT ABOUT LANCE????????????????????????????????????????

**PrettyKitty15: **Umm…

**Rogue-a-licious: **Calm down, Jean!!

**JeantheQueen: **Right. Sorry. But how could you do that to Lance?? He's crazy about you!! And I know. I read his mind!

**PrettyKitty15: **I know!! And it's only three weeks until I see him again…but…I don't know!!!! Okay??? It's so confusing!!! I have to go think things over.

_**PrettyKitty15 has left the conversation**_

**Rogue-a-licious: **Not a word of this to Lance. Kitty is so retarded when it comes to love.

**JeantheQueen: **So are you. Well, you're not retarded, just oblivious.

**Rogue-a-licious: **What? Why do you say that?

**JeantheQueen: **Whoops. Um. Bye Rogue: D

**Rogue-a-licious: **Tell me what you meant!!

_**JeantheQueen has left the conversation**_

**Rogue-a-licious: **Damn it.

-

_A day later_

-

Jean, what were you talking about when you said that I was oblivious in love?

- R

_Nothing, Rogue. Eyes forward._

_- J_

I don't give a damn about Stalin and his minions. They're dead, and if I haven't to listen to this lecture for another second, I think I'll die as well. Now tell me!!

- R

_Look, I can't tell you._

_- J_

Tell me or I'll zap you while you're asleep.

- R

_Fine. Go ask Lance. He'll decide whether to tell you._

_- J_

Fine. I will.

- R

-

_The next day_

-

I asked Lance. He won't tell me.

- R

_Well, then it's not up to you to know. _

_- J_

Jean! If you don't tell me I swear I'll never talk to you again. At least, until I find out!!

- R

_Sorry Rogue. It's not my place to tell you._

_- J_

Ugh!! Well then I guess we're not talking anymore. Good riddance!!

- R

_Oh come on Rogue. _

_- J_

No! I hate it when people keep secrets from me! I've had enough secrets already! And now I find out that there are more! I _hate _secrets!! NO MORE SECRETS!!!!

- R

-

_Later that day_

-

_**PrettyKitty15 has entered the conversation**_

**Rogue-a-licious: **You know what Pietro? SCREW YOU!!!

**MaximofftheGod: **You don't have to be so uptight about everything!!

**Rogue-a-licious: **I'm not being uptight!! I just hate being lied to, or being kept in the dark!!!

**MaximofftheGod: **You don't have to know _everything_!! We're your friends, not your slaves!! We don't have to be here at your beck and call and tell you _every single detail _about our lives, okay? So deal with it!!!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Stop being such an asshole Pietro!!

**PrettyKitty15: **Um…have I come at a bad time?

**MaximofftheGod: **No!! It was perfect!! I'm leaving now, so just…chit chat with the spoiled brat!

_**MaximofftheGod has left the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **What was that all about? You guys fighting? What about you being friends and stuff?

**Rogue-a-licious: **It's over!! OVER!! He is NOT my friend!!

**PrettyKitty15: **Okay Rogue, step by step. Take me through it because I have _no _idea what you're talking about.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Okay, so I came online and we started chatted and stuff and then I asked him when was the next time he could bring me to Gambit. And he told me that Magneto was getting suspicious, so he didn't think it'd be anytime soon, and I had a feeling that he was lying because he was taking a really long time to answer, and then he just blew up at me, saying that he had other things to think about except for my selfish attitude and little indulgence and then he also called me oblivious, which is exactly what Jean called me. And then we started fighting because he wouldn't tell me _why _I was oblivious, and well, you saw the rest.

**PrettyKitty15: **Oh…

**Rogue-a-licious: **I just can't _believe _he blew up at me!!

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, maybe he has a reason…

**Rogue-a-licious: **Oh, take _his _side, will you??

**PrettyKitty15: **I'm not saying he was right!!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Sorry…that was mean.

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has entered the conversation**_

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Hey. Pietro just called me up and told me about…the fight. Want to tell me your side of it?

**Rogue-a-licious: **It's none of your business Lance.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Fine, jeez. But I think that you're being selfish.

**PrettyKitty15: **Lance!!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Well, it's true!!

**PrettyKitty15: **Shut up!! You have no right to talk to Rogue like that!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **And you shouldn't _boss_ me around like that. I can voice my opinions as much as I want!!

**Rogue-a-licious:** You know what…I think I've stepped into something weird, so I'll just go.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Yeah, you do that. And while you're gone, why don't you go search for your heart, because I think you might have misplaced it while establishing your rule of terror!!

**PrettyKitty15: **Lance!! Take that stick out of your ass_ right now_!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **_You're _the one with the stick up your ass!!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Um…Kitty? I'll talk to you later. Maybe send you an e-mail.

_**Rogue-a-licious has left the conversation**_

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **You can stop bossing me about Kitty.

**PrettyKitty15: **I'm not bossing you about!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Pietro found out about Eric and told me.

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, he's as much a bastard as Rogue made him out to be.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Pietro's not the one who's being unfaithful and acting like a complete bitch, _Kitty_.

**PrettyKitty15: **Oh don't act like the 'poor victim' here. Rogue told me about you hanging around with that Dallas _slut_. How can you still be around her, especially after all the crap she caused in our relationship last year? Are you so weak that you can easily succumb to the large breasts and whorish clothes??

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Are you so weak that you can easily succumb to rock hard pecs and a brain as air headed as yours??

**PrettyKitty15: **You know what?? That's it!! I can't take this anymore!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **You're right!! This separation has only proved how unstable and stupid this relationship is. I think we should finish it.

**PrettyKitty15: **I think so too.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Yeah…

**PrettyKitty15: **Yeah…

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Just for the record, I broke up with you!

**PrettyKitty15: **No, I did!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I said it first!!

**PrettyKitty15: **I _thought _it first!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** …that doesn't count.

-

_Two days later_

-

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **I broke up with him. Why did I break up with him?

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **Because he was being a jerk?

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **But I don't want to break up with him.

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **The why did you?

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **Because I was pissed off!! I wasn't thinking properly!!

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **Well then, kiss and make up.

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **It's not that simple.

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **Why not?

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **Because he's probably run off to Dallas for some cheap make out session

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **Oh. That's not good.

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **Well, DUH!!!

-

_The very same day_

-

_Why'd you break up with Kitty anyway? _

_- P_

We had a fight.

- L

_About what?_

_- P_

Numerous things. The point is, we decided that the fact that our relationship can't stand the distance between us show how unstable it was, so we broke it off. It made sense.

- L

_Made sense? Your relationship _never _made sense!! Gosh, it was Romeo and Juliet completely mutated!!_

_- P_

Well, it's over.

- L

_So you had one lousy fight. That doesn't mean anything. You guys are overreacting way too much over _one _lousy fight. _

_- P_

Oh, I'm reacting!! How about you and Rogue!! At least I had the _guts _to ask out Kitty, but you're such a freaking coward!! You can't even say one thing to Rogue, AND you even _sneaked_ her into the Acolytes' base for her to meet the 'love of her life' which I think is the dumbest move in the history of the universe!! And then you have one fight and you give up like a complete sap!! So don't you talk to me about overreacting!!

- L

_Well if you feel that way, I don't think I want to talk to you right now. Talk to me when you've finished having your period._

_- P_

You know what? Just shut up.

- L

-

_Three days later_

-

_**PrettyKitty15 has entered the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **OMG Jean! Everyone's fighting! This is sooooo bad!!

**JeantheQueen: **I know! Rogue's not talking to ANYBODY because of the 'oblivious' thing.

**PrettyKitty15:** Lance and Pietro are giving each other the silent treatment.

**JeantheQueen: **As are _you _and Lance…

**PrettyKitty15:** Pietro is angry at Rogue for being 'oblivious'

**JeantheQueen: **I'm angry at Rogue because she's not speaking to me.

**PrettyKitty15: **I'm angry at Pietro for being such a coward.

**JeantheQueen: **Pietro, Rogue and I are angry at you and Lance for breaking it off so easily, without fighting for your relationship.

**PrettyKitty15: **And Lance is angry at Rogue for being oblivious. Wait, what?? We didn't break it off _easily_!!

**JeantheQueen: **Um…well…you know…

**PrettyKitty15: **We had a _fight_!! And it showed how rocky our relationship totally was!! And that's like, totally not easy!!

**JeantheQueen: **Well, you just had _one _fight and you gave up on your relationship, Kit. I mean, distance can be hard, but you have to work at a relationship. Hitting a small bump like separation doesn't mean that your relationship is failing, it just means that you need to work harder, communicate more and try to smooth out the problems by talking them out. Don't just break it off, because if you do every time one of you has to go away for a few months you'll never have a serious relationship.

**PrettyKitty15: **…you're a pain in my ass, Grey.

**JeantheQueen: **I work hard at it, believe me.

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, I guess I should talk to Lance. Wish me luck.

**JeantheQueen: **MERRY CHRISTMAS!! o : D

**PrettyKitty15: **What??

**JeantheQueen: **Whoops, wrong smiley. GOOD LUCK: D

**PrettyKitty15: **Thanks.

-

_Later that day_

-

RING!

RING!

RING!

"Hello?"

"Lance?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Kitty."

"Kitty? Oh. What do you want?"

"Just to talk. You don't have to be so rude, you know. It's not like I called you to insult you or do anything bad. I just want to talk."

"Oh. Well, that's different. Well, talk away."

"Look, I just…it's kind of…well…Jean and I were talking and she kind of…lectured me and…well…she made me realize how stupid everything was…"

"Um…"

"Believe me, it sounded way better when I was practicing it in front of the mirror. I mean, I had this whole speech planned out and everything which I practiced for hours and hours, in hopes that I wouldn't screw up-"

"Kitty?"

"And then I relayed it to Jean and she was telling me how awesome the speech was and-"

"Kitty…"

"How it really reflected my emotions and how she was sure that you wouldn't be so mad and would forgive me and then I picked up the phone-"

"Kitty, listen to me…"

"And then I couldn't say it. My mind went completely blank and all I have to say is that I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry and I never ever meant to hurt you and that Eric never meant anything to me, it was just petty revenge and that's all!"

"Kitty, it's fine. I forgive you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. And…I'm sorry too. It was stupid."

"Yes! It _was _stupid, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Now everyone's mad at each other…and it's so stupid."

"Wow. I thought it would be way harder than that. I mean, I thought I would have to beg for your forgiveness."

"Please do."

"Lance!!"

"Just kidding. Look, Kitty, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Oh, sure, just-"

"_Lance? Where's the whipped cream? I couldn't find any in your fridge, and I'm feeling kinky."_

"…Lance? Who was that?"

"Um…no one."

"She sounds familiar. And what's she doing at your house anyway? Who is that?"

"Nobody. It's the TV."

"Sure. There's a lady on television calling your name. Who is she?"

"Seriously, it's nobody."

"_Lance…tell-me-who-it-is-before-I-jump-to-any-conclusions_."

"It's…Hilary Dallas…"

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS _SHE _DOING AT YOUR HOUSE?"

"She's just-"

"_AND WHY THE HELL DOES SHE EVEN WANT WHIPPED CREAM?? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?_"

"Kitty…"

"No, wait, don't even answer that. I'm going. Goodbye, Lance."

"Kitty, wait! Don't go! I swear-"

"Oh and, FYI, whipped cream is NOT kinky! Chocolate fudge is!"

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Kitty?"

"KITTY!!"

"Damn it!!"

-

RING!

RING!

RING!

"Rogue, here. Who is this?"

"ROGUE!"

"Ouch! Yes, that me! No need to shout!"

"It's Lance! I need your help!"

"Oh, really? What makes you think I'll help you? What's going on, anyway?"

"Kitty won't talk to me! And I _need _to explain things before she goes off and does something stupid as revenge for Hilary Dallas being at my house."

"I'm not helping you until…wait, Dallas was at _your _house? Jeez, you move quick, Lance!"

"No! I wasn't sleeping with her! It was Pietro! And Kitty heard her and, without waiting for any explanation, jumped to her own conclusions of course, and now she's mad at me!"

"Oh. And you need me because…"

"She won't talk to me. So I need you to explain what happened."

"Oh. Well, too bad. I'm not helping."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm still mad because no one's telling me why I'm oblivious."

"Oh for the love of-"

"Well?"

"I'll regret this, and it's probably the end of my friendship with Pietro, but…_he's in love with you_, okay? And you never noticed or anything, so he's mad and stuff, and everyone else thinks you're oblivious because you haven't realized it yet."

"Oh. That's it? But I knew that already!"

"You did?"

"Well, yeah. It was obvious. He was always acting different around me and stuff, but I never said anything because I hoped it would pass."

"Oh."

"I felt guilty, but what could I do about it? So I just waited for it to go away. I thought he'd stopped already."

"Well, now that I've told you, will you help me?"

"Come to the Institute. I have a plan."

"Fine. Bye."

-

RING!

RING!

RING!

"Yes?"

"Kitty?"

"Yea. Um…it's me…um…yea."

"Are you okay? You sound…frazzled."

"I'm fine."

"Well, I need to tell you something. About Lance."

"Oh God, I can't do this! Rogue, I did something awful!"

"Well, tell me about it later. I need to-"

"No! Rogue, it's really bad!"

"Oh…well…"

"I slept with Eric!"

"_WHAT? SHE SLEPT WITH…oh for shit's sake! She slept with him!"_

"_Calm down! Wait! Don't…oh boy…"_

"Rogue? What's going on? Who was that? Was that Lance?"

"Yeah! Kitty, I had you on speakerphone! Lance heard everything!"

"Oh my God! Why did you do that?"

"Well, I was supposed to explain to you that Hilary Dallas actually wasn't there to see Lance, she was sleeping with Pietro, and happened to be looking for whipped cream for the two of them while Lance was on the phone with you, but you didn't let him explain so, since you wouldn't talk to him, he came to me for help (in the process telling me why I'm oblivious) to talk to you and explain what really happened and I put you on speakerphone in the hopes that the moment you forgave him he would magically call you on his cell phone and you two would kiss and make up and blahdy blah blah."

"That's…so cliché."

"Well, it's not like you guys were about to do anything to help your relationship yourselves. I mean, _rebound sex_?"

"I know!"

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't! I was completely crying my eyes out in my room and Eric was there, since Lolita was having a small get together, and then he started kissing me and I couldn't help it! Things just got out of hand. And you know what's worse?"

"What?"

"He's my _first_! My very _first _was a one-night stand of rebound sex! This _sucks_!"

"Okay, we have a problem. Do you still love Lance?"

"Well, DUH!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I must have been thrown off by the sex you've been having with _someone other than your boyfriend_."

"AGH! Can we stop fixating on that?"

"…"

"Okay. Help me!"

"Look, Kitty. Obviously using your friends to solve all your problems doesn't seem to be working. So I'm just going to leave you to deal with this yourself."

"Wait-_WHAT_?"

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"ROGUE! DAMMIT!"

"Rogue?"

-

_Two days later_

-

_Okay, I've sketched out a plan of the acolyte base and all the entrances. I'm passing you the revised one in ink. Tell me what you think._

_- R_

Not bad. What's this? The one labeled B.

- J

_That's the back entrance._

_- R_

And what's G?

- J

_That's the window that Remy always leaves open. Usually if Pyro's dumb enough to leave the garage open we can sneak out the ladder to climb directly into Remy's room._

_- R_

Oh. And what's that next to H?

- J

_…that's an inkblot._

_- R_

Oh.

- J

_Wow. You blush easily._

_- R_

Anywa-ay. What's the point of this? Isn't Pietro going to help you?

- J

_No. We're still kind of mad at each other. Well, he's mad at me, and I'm just feeling sad for him. I kind of knew how he felt the whole time, but I guess I was kind of selfish. Oh well, it'll pass._

_- R_

Okay. So, you're not mad at anyone anymore?

- J

_No. So, I'm okay now. Unfortunately Lance and Pietro are still mad at each other, as are Kitty and Lance and Pietro is still pissed at me._

_- R_

Oh, Pietro will probably get over most of his grudges. You know. We just have to make sure he doesn't go sticking pencils up people's noses. Scott's nose started bleeding again today. It does that really often now. I've been plotting revenge.

- J

_Nah. He told me that he upgraded to mechanical pencils now. Or pens. Apparently they're much more effective. _

_- R_

So how are Kitty and Lance? Still furious at each other?

- J

_Yeah. God they're stupid. They'll work it out._

_- R_

Yeah. Oh, by the way, do you know how Pietro got that black eye?

- J

_No. I saw him come in at recess. Plus it looked pretty fresh, like he just got it this morning. Who do you think did that?_

_- R_

Maybe Magneto?

- J

_Why would Magneto do that? _

_- R_

Maybe he found out about the whole you/Remy thing.

- J

_Stop staring so obviously! He'll notice you looking. You think he might have found out though? Would Magneto really do that?_

_- R_

I don't think so…I mean, come on. Pietro's his son.

- J

_Why don't we just ask him? Wait. I'll pass him a note._

_- R_

Okay.

- J

_Alright. This is his answer._

_- R_

**SCREW YOU. **

**- P**

Um. Okay. That just means we'll have to be persistent.

- J

_Oh wait. He just sent me another note. He says it was Lance. They had a fight, apparently and Lance clocked him one._

_- R_

Gasp! How could he do that?

- J

_Don't know. But apparently Lance's nose is broken, so he's at the hospital._

_- R_

Pencil?

- J

_No. Just your average punch._

_- R_

Oh great, class over. Oh well, I guess we should talk to Pietro.

- J

-

_Three months after Kitty's departure._

_The day of her return_.

-

**JeantheQueen: **OMG! She's coming back!!

**Rogue-a-licious: **I know! Are you at the airport?

**JeantheQueen: **Yeah. At that café with Internet.

**Rogue-a-licious: **So…what time is she arriving?

**JeantheQueen: **Fifteen minutes.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Okay. Well, say hello to her for me.

**JeantheQueen: **Will do.

-

_Twenty minutes later_

-

**Rogue-a-licious: **So…is she there yet?

**JeantheQueen: **No. I'm in sight of the arrival area or whatever you call it and she's not there. Her plane's already landed.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Okay. Well…maybe you should just…wait. Maybe she was in the bathroom or something.

**JeantheQueen: **Maybe.

-

_Thirty minutes later_

-

**JeantheQueen: **Okay. This is ridiculous.

**Rogue-a-licious: **She's still not there??

**JeantheQueen: **No!! I'm starting to get really worried.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Check the flight time. Maybe you're at the wrong terminal or something.

**JeantheQueen: **Fine. I'll be back in ten minutes. Stay there.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Okay.

-

_One hour and forty minutes later_

-

**Rogue-a-licious: **I thought you said ten minutes!

**JeantheQueen: **Well, I rushed around the airport, checking every terminal, every bathroom and even the parking lots! Then I drove to the other airport in case I made a mistake ad she wasn't there either!

**Rogue-a-licious: **She hasn't called?

**JeantheQueen: **Okay, what are we going to do?

**MaximofftheGod has entered the conversation**

**MaximofftheGod: **Hey guys. You at the airport?

**JeantheQueen: **I am. Rogue's at the mansion and Kitty's not here although she was supposed to have arrived two hours ago!

**MaximofftheGod: **Well, it gets worse. I'm having an emergency right now! Lance is gone!

**Rogue-a-licious: **WHAT? What do you mean?

**MaximofftheGod: **Well, he disappeared three days ago and I've checked the whole of Bayville! Every single place I could think of. He's nowhere to be seen!

**JeantheQueen: **Oh no! That's awful! Where could he be?

**MaximofftheGod: **I don't know!!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Okay, we have two people missing and we have no clue where they are. Does anyone else know about this?

**MaximofftheGod: **Well, Toad and Blob are oblivious because I told them Lance drove out of town to see a friend. Didn't wan them to panic, see.

**JeantheQueen: **Right. Well, Rogue and I will tell the Professor and co. that Kitty's been…delayed for a few days. Hopefully they'll believe it. We can't let anyone panic until we're absolutely sure that they're nowhere to be found.

**MaximofftheGod: **Right. Because I'm pretty sure that it's not just a coincidence, you know. The two of them missing…and stuff.

**JeantheQueen: **We'll just have to keep searching.

-

_Two days later_

_-_

_YOU HAVE ONE NEW E-MAIL FROM PRETTYKTTY15_.

-

Dear Rogue,

I have a feeling that you guys are probably panicking right now, really worried about me missing. And I guess that Pietro's going absolutely crazy about Lance's disappearance, but I just want to assure you that the two of us are okay.

I'm really sorry that you guys have to go through this and I tried to call you to tell you what happened, but the phone lines here are down for some reason so I decided to just send you an email.

So, here goes:

After all that stuff had happened Eric and I pretty much left each other alone. I'm guessing that he was also embarrassed about the incident. My parents knew nothing about it and Lolita – although she was fuming about what happened – couldn't say anything because Eric had 'accidentally' blurted out a few secrets that, if she keeps her mouth shut, will remain under wraps.

I was also pretty depressed about what had happened with Lance, and us breaking up. So anyway, a few days before the flight, I was packing up to go home, excited about seeing you guys again, when Lance suddenly pops up! He was totally out of breath and completely red. Apparently Pietro taught him some French (without telling him the meaning) and he was stupid enough to say it to some drunken guys outside this hotel, so he had to run all the way to my cousin's house.

It was just so romantic, Rogue! Seriously! I mean, he came all the way to France just to see me! (It was less romantic that he had to steal all of Pietro's money to do it, but whatever). So anyway, he was apologizing for being such a prick and then I also apologized and, for lack of better term, we kissed and made up!

It was just…so simple. We didn't want to break up, Rogue. So we just forgot all the crap we've done to each other in the past few weeks and now we're so much happier. I know that it's stupid, and that you think I should stick to the 'cheating is unforgivable' code or whatever, but I think that it's better this way.

So we were going to come back to Bayville but my dad broke his leg and has to stay in the hospital, so we decided not to go back and wait until my dad was well enough to take the plane. And Lance and I have been exploring Paris and it's so much fun! Also I've been rubbing it into Lolita's face that not only have I slept with her crush, but I have a completely hot boyfriend. She's totally drooling over Lance, but he didn't even glance at her. Ha!!

Anyway, tell Pietro and Jean what happened and hopefully we'll see you guys in a while.

Love,

Kitty

p.s. Please don't tell Pietro about taking his money. Lance promises that he'll pay it back

p.p.s. I got you guys presents!

-

_Later that day_

-

**Rogue-a-licious: **Well, at least they're okay.

**JeantheQueen: **It's so romantic that Lance would do that! But where did he get the money?

**Rogue-a-licious: **I have _no _idea…

MaximofftheGod has entered the conversation

**MaximofftheGod: **I got your message, Rogue. So they're okay?

**Rogue-a-licious: **Pretty much.

**JeantheQueen: **Enough about them. How's it going between the two of you?

**MaximofftheGod: **We're okay. We talked it over and we agreed that I don't have to sneak her into Remy's room anymore.

PrettyKitty15 has entered the conversation

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has entered the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **Hey guys!

**JeantheQueen: **Hiya!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Hey!

**MaximofftheGod: **So…Lance…I checked my secret stash of money yesterday and I found that it was empty. Know anything about it?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Yeah. It was Toad and Blob. They used it to pig out at that all-you-can-eat barbecue.

**MaximofftheGod: **They did WHAT? Oh they are so dead!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Yeah. They're really stupid.

**MaximofftheGod: **I thought it was you, but I guess not. I'm going to _kill _those two!

**Rogue-a-licious: **So, have you two worked things out? You're okay now? No more fighting a stuff, right?

**PrettyKitty15: **Right. We talked about it and in the end I decided that we should just start again, that we both made some mistakes but we can forgive each other.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Wait, _you_ decided? I think that _I _was the one who decided to stop fighting.

**PrettyKity15: **Um, excuse me? It was _me_!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Oh yeah, trying to take the credit for something you didn't do! Isn't that just so typical of you!

**PrettyKitty15: **Ugh! You're so annoying!

**MaximofftheGod: **And here we go again…

**JeantheQueen: **Well, I'm off.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Me too.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **You're just as annoying!

**PrettyKitty15: **Why don't you just go and make out with your _whore_ with her big fake boobs and cheap Southern accent!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **At least she has breasts!

MaximofftheGod has left the conversation Rogue-a-licious has left the conversation JeantheQueen has left the conversation

**PrettyKitty15: **Wow. That was easy.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I know. How long did it take?

**PrettyKitty15: **Let me check…two minutes and five seconds.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Wow. You owe me twenty bucks.

**PrettyKitty15: **I thought it would take them at _least _three minutes to leave. We must really be annoying when we fight.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I guess. Want to grab some coffee?

**Prettykitty15: **Sure, just…wait a minute…I DO have breasts!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **What?

**PrettyKitty15: **Oh, so you prefer big, fake breasts over normal-sized ones?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Oh for God's sake…

**PrettyKitty15: **You know what? You're just so typically male! At least Eric was _sexist_!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Why don't you just run off to your pretty boy Eric if he's so perfect!

**PrettyKitty15: **At least he doesn't snore!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I don't snore!

**PrettyKitty15: **Yes you do!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Argh! You're impossible!

**PrettyKitty15: **So are you!

-

_Five minutes later_

-

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Still want to get that coffee?

**PrettyKitty15: **Sure. Just let me grab my coat.

* * *

And that's the end of that.

This is the last fanfiction that I'll be doing in this format, that's for sure.

Hope you enjoyed it. And please review.

- Speeddemonrox


End file.
